


Cassandra’s Return

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure, Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: A few years after Plus Est En Vous, Cassandra returns to Corona
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, new dream - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Cassandra’s Return

From the outside, as she dismounts her horse, it doesn’t look like much in the castle has changed. If not for some minor differences in architecture, she’d think she was back all those years ago. 

She hasn’t notified anyone of her arrival, so she goes to find some guards and let them know that she’s come to visit. She just hopes she hasn’t come at an inopportune or chaotic moment, but nobody around seems to be particularly busy, so she’s taking that as a good sign. 

It’s been so long – she wonders how much all of their lives will have changed since they last spoke. 

“Cass!” Rapunzel cries out as she speeds down the hallway to meet her, before wrapping her in a bear hug. “It’s so fantastic to see you! It’s been so long, so much has happened… and I’m dying to hear about all of the adventures you must have had!” 

“Cass, it’s great to see you”, Eugene then says as he hugs her. Back in the day she would’ve definitely been resistant to this much pda, but it’s been years and she’s become so much more free and easy going since then. 

“First of all”, Rapunzel says, motioning further into the castle, “there’s someone I want you to meet…”

—

“Cass, this is our daughter, Ella”, Rapunzel says, gesturing affectionately to the shy little girl clinging to her mothers’ skirt like it’s the mast of a ship in a storm. 

“She’s really shy, she gets like this with every new person she meets”, Eugene explains, picking up the toddler and placing her on his hip. “Ella this is mommy and daddy’s friend”, he says to his daughter in a gentle tone, stroking her brown hair. At that, she waves and mutters a quiet hello in a tiny voice, her head resting on her father’s shoulder. 

“Hi Ella”, Cass says back, booping the girl’s nose. “Wow you look just like your mommy don’t you?”. And she really does – from her large green eyes to the freckles that dot her face. She has Eugene’s nose though.

They set Ella down to play with the toys she has strewn across the floor, whilst Cass tells them all about every adventure she’s had since leaving Corona all that time ago. She tells them about the new friends she’s met, the places she’s stayed, all about the forests and the snakes and the bears and the living trees and the flowers in colours she didn’t believe possible, the giants and the dragons and so much more. In exchange, they share all their stories of their wedding, of marriage and parenthood and royal duties and Captain of the Guard duties and their future plans for their family and the changes in Corona since she’s left. 

She’s surprised when their little girl suddenly points teacups at each of them, before saying “pay tea with me peese?”. When Cassandra says that she’d love to, Ella grins and runs to arrange what they all agree is the greatest imaginary tea party ever, whilst they continue to catch up. 

Even though so much has changed since they were last together, it’s like the three of them have never been apart. They invite her to stay the night and she gladly accepts – and when she leaves the next morning, its with promises that, now they’ve been reunited and now that she’s truly found herself, that she’ll definitely stop by Corona more often.


End file.
